


Scrabble

by Soul4Sale



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, Gay/Yaoi/Slash, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's hardly fair, you arse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Commander-Cullen](http://commander-cullen.tumblr.com/)

“That’s hardly fair, you arse.” Shaun growled, staring at the clear Italian on the Scrabble board. Desmond just smirked, proud of his ‘Amo’ that he’d made from the ‘A’ of Shaun’s ‘Act’. The Triple Word Score it earned him certainly made the deal sweeter, and it left Desmond grinning like a fool.

“You said it counts if it can be found in the dictionary. You never said _which_ dictionary.” 

“Blood wanker.” Groused the bespectacled man,, who couldn’t hide his chuckle as Desmond added up his score with an even wider grin. Placing his own tiles, Shaun added on an ‘ed’ onto a previously placed ‘pass’ and smirked when Desmond whined.

“Hey, come on, _that_ can’t be fair!” At first, he looked like he was going to throw a fit, though the playful pout on his lips was enough to tell Shaun he wasn’t truly in trouble. Tallying up the score, he grinned, pointing with his pinky at the little pew of tiles before Desmond.

“Can you not play anymore, Desmond?” The Brit sing-songed, “If you’d like a rematch, Lucy and Rebecca shouldn’t be back for another hour.”

“I--” Sputtering a little, the brunet finally nodded, conceding defeat, “Can you play?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, I can.” Branching off of his ‘act’ with an ‘s’, he grinned, tallying his score before grinning, “I know, however, that you must have both the ‘X’ and the ‘Q’, which takes off some points…”

“Twenty six.” He sighed, “And let me guess, you take one off?”

“Yes.” Smirking, he looked over the numbers, “I win, Desmond.”

“Shit…” Stupid letters that were too hard to get rid of… “You shouldn’t be so good at this. I thought you were a historian, not an English major.” Not to mention he’d challenged a few of Desmond’s words and had lost him several turns.

“Maybe you should brush up on your spelling for next time.” Shaun chortled into the lip of his teacup. Once he’d set it down, again, he gave a surprised yelp as Desmond all but manhandled him into his lap. Kissing his captive, he offered an innocent, sweet smile.

“Maybe, next time, you could just boost my ego by letting me win?” He tried, his smile turning into a cheeky grin.

“Not likely.” Snorted the redhead, and seconds later his American lover stole his breath in another kiss. Panting as the stronger assassin dug his fingers into the thin fabric at Shaun’s thighs, his hips canted forward and mouth opened for the other to invade. They stayed like that for a long time, Desmond’s teasing fingers seeking out sensitive places and Shaun barely keeping his mouth shut, until they could hear the car doors downstairs, signaling the girls had returned. Quickly moving back to his own seat and trying to look less foggy and flustered, Shaun quickly tried to make it look like they had begun another game.

“Hey, boys!” Rebecca wore a smirk as she sauntered into the kitchen with an armful of groceries, “Miss us?”

“Hardly. What took you two so long? We’ve nearly wasted the entire day because you needed four hours for a simple _grocery run_.” Shaun scoffed, shaking his head. 

“I think you just wanted more time with Desmond.” Those kiss-swollen lips didn’t escape her, not for a second. Lucy arrived, thankfully, in time to stop the conversation with a knowing smile.


End file.
